vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Man
"I can't defeat Air Man! I can't dodge his tornadoes no matter how many times I try!" - Air Man according to his past enemies Air Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series, specifically from Mega Man 2 ''released in 1988, and a wrestler in VGCW. It is claimed by many that Air Man is unbeatable. He currently holds a 9-0 streak (breaking now former record holder Phoenix Wright) as well as a 7-0 streak in Singles. He is the current Casual Champion. In the ''Mega Man series Air Man is created by Dr. Wily for combat purposes, and appeared first in Cancelled Mega Man 2 to fight the titular protagonist. Using the powerful propellers in his body, he can generate powerful tornadoes, known as Air Shooter, that can blow enemies away. He is weak to Leaf Shield, ''a special weapon of Wood Man. While he was popular enough to appear in many ''Mega Man spinoffs, his popularity blew out of proportion when one of his fans created a song for him: "I Cannot Defeat Air Man". In VGCW Season 5: The Streak(s) After months of pestering by the VGCW universe, Air Man finally took the entire VGCW by storm, his long awaited debut against none other than former Champion Glitch Proto Man during the Season 5 Premiere. Air Man unleashed a tornado of blows on his notorious enemy throughout the match, and even when Proto Man attempted to use his infamous E-Tanks, Air Man simply continued to blow over the opposition, easily knocking the wind out of Blues. He eventually finished the dominant performance using his finisher, securing a win and extending his streak to 1-0, which begged the question; Could anyone defeat Air Man? The Streak Ends The answer would come on July 31, 2013 in the form of a very Loose Groose. Although Air Man put up a good fight, the Groose was too Loose for him to handle, and he was pinned after one Groosenator. Some disgruntled fans claim that Groose was in possession of E-Tanks and Leaf Shields. Regardless of nonsensical claims, Air Man's prestigious streak had finally ended. Trial and Air After blowing off his recent loss, Air Man found himself in an Extreme Rules match against Red, the young trainer who once had an impressive streak of his own. Air Man weathered the storm both in and outside of the ring, even taking a Giga Impact DDT, and managed to pin the Pokémon trainer with his patented Air Shooter. With his only loss being to a fellow man of the air, perhaps it was true that Air Man can not be defeated. Air Man found himself upgraded with a new look after beginning a new streak. He entered a Fatal-4-Way match on August 30th. Facing off against Luigi, Knuckles and the struggling Solid Snake; Air Man completely blew away the competition. After Luigi eliminated Snake, Air Man used the Air Shooter to put away both The Green Tornado and The Guardian in rapid succession to make this match seem like a breeze, extending his streak to 2-0 despite the odds originally being against him. With a new look and a longer streak, the winds of change seemed to be going in Air Man's favor. Seeking to prove his new streak has not been nothing but hot air, he was booked to face former VGCW Champion Mike Haggar on September 7th. The contest was very back and forth, with Haggar seeming to have the advantage early on, which led some to believe that he had been taking notes from Groose on how to beat Air Man. However, as the contest went on, Air Man managed to blow away some of the votes for the Mayor of Earth by putting him through Table-san, and eventually, Freddie Mercury was nothing more than dust in the wind, once more extending his streak to 3-0. End Game 5 With the Mayor of Metro City being blown away by Air Man, it started to look more and more likely that Air Man couldn't be defeated. That was put to the test at End Game 5, where he faced Donkey Kong, a wrestler with a streak that arguably put Air Man's streak to shame; SEVEN singles wins in a row. Stepping into the ring on 2013-11-05, Air Man prepared to face the big monkey. Met with a shock, Air Man was blown away by D.K. The wind knocked out of him, Air Man lay defeated on the mat, a result of the vicious K.O. from the ape. Seasons 6: Triple Threat Turbulence Stepping out from his end game beatdown, Air Man started off Season 6 facing the Pyro. Looking to fan the flames, Air Man engaged the Pyro in combat, delivering two air shooters to the Pyro before he would lay down for the three count. Air Man had picked up his first and only win of the season. Starting on 2013-12-03 , Air Man would be put into three different Triple-Threat matches, creating a new streak for himself: a losing streak. He entered the first with Scorpion and Mr. Satan. What many expected to a soaring victory turned out to be a crushing defeat, after Air Man was superkicked out of the air by Scorpion. After some failed attempts to recover, Air Man was pinned by Scorpion, sealing the first loss of many. Two weeks later, Air Man was brought back to the Triple Threat scene, this time to face Goemon and Nappa. Even after preparing to blow the competition away, he was shut down by the Ghost, eventually getting pinned by the Saiyan. Looking to bring about the winds of change, Air Man made one last attempt at a Triple Threat on 2014-01-28, facing Captain Falcon and Vegeta in an Extreme Rules match. All three competitors fought viciously, even taking the fight up the ramp in a hilarious looped animation. Although Air Man fought hard, he was pinned for the third time, this time by the Badman. Season 7: Clash of the Air Man After brutally dismantling Proto Man apart in Season 5, Air Man was shocked to hear that Proto Man had challenged him to a match. After some booking issues, the main event of the Season 7 opener began, with Protoman facing Air Man in an Extreme Rules match. Fueled by revenge, Protoman fought fiercely against Air Man, who couldn't withstand Proto's blows. Proto Man managed to kick out of the Air Buster, and pinned Air Man with his own Proto Buster, completing his revenge. After realizing that his patented Air Shooter is not as effective as he thought to be, Air Man (probably with the help of Dr. Wily) decided to bring a new move to his arsenal: the Air Buster. This painful spinebuster has scored him victory over two legendary casual champions Red and Segata Sanshiro, as well as Dan Hibiki in a Six-Man tag match. During his upgrade process, Air Man returned at the Royal Rumble event, where his master Dr. Wily ended up winning it and earned a title shot against Proto Man, the very robot who has been a thorn in the side of both Wily and Air Man for so long. On March 1st, Air Man acted as The Practice's muscle, displaying his still lasting allegiance as Wily prepared for his match against Blues. The Doctor brought up the many of the twos past, including his death at the hands of Air Man. On the night of Wily's title match, he defeated first of two legendary Casual Champion Red with his Air Buster. Although Wily did not enjoy the same success, they competed against P.R.A.T.S. in a six-man tag match, where Air Man sealed the victory again with the Air Buster. Season 8: Patch Version 1.05: Airman Ga Taosenai Airman would make his first Season 8 appearance in a match against the red hot Johnny Cage, while Johnny as always wasn't afraid to die he did not prepare himself for what was in store, Airman (having remembered what he's capable of thanks to his match with Segata) came out swinging taking control fairly earlier on. Johnny would put on a good performance but Airman had been patched recently which returned him to the monster he was in his debut, Airman would hit Johnny with an onslaught of attacks before landing a big Air Shooter on Johnny to secure the win, it seemed as though Airman had a new Streak having beaten two former Casual champions, the leader of the group who stopped the Ring Rangers and a big star in Johnny. Airman would keep on rolling on June 17th in a Triple threat tables match with Heavy and Arino to decide the #1 contender for the Casual title, Fans were rightfully skeptical of his chances as Airman had poor luck in multiman matches, but Airman wouldn't let that Dampen his good mood. He slugged it out with Arino and Heavy for a bit, then the two began to gang up on the robot master, the triple would shift the momentum around for a bit before Airman would take a page out of Eggman's book and execute his own Master plan. As Arino laid him against the table he waited, then Heavy whipped Arino into the table and the second he hit the table Airman bolted faster then anyone thought the large robot could and speared Arino through the table, Securing a Casual title match against Falcon, time would tell if Airman could ride this hot streak to the top and to his first taste of gold. Airman's big night would come on July 1st, he was ready for his first title match but Airman did not act cocky as he entered the ring, even Airman's biggest fans (huehuehue) knew this wouldn't be a walk in the park for the robot master, Falcon was a tough customer and he wouldn't lose the belt without a fight. As the bell rung both of them came out swinging with all they had, the momentum swung back and forth before Falcon began to gain the upper hand, however Falcon would find out that all the cries of "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT AIRMAN" weren't a blown out of proportion joke...but possibly fact, as he went for a knee the Robot master simply deflected it with his steel plated chest and Falcon was forced to crank up the speed to land the second attempt, Airman would power out as Falcon began throwing everything he had to put the Robot down, eventually Falcon would land his famous Falcon Punch but again Airman would power out of the cover. Falcon began to wonder if anything he had could shut down the monstrous machine. Falcon would display his fighting spirit by powering out of an Air shooter and take a moment to taunt Airman...this would come back to haunt him as Airman used this brief window to launch his final assault on Falcon, eventually Airman would take Falcon down and signaled for the end, Falcon got up and then... Air Shooter...it was over... Airman would claim victory over the Captain of the Midcard and seize his first title in VGCW and continue his hot streak with the Casual belt now around his metallic waist. Air Man wasted little time after winning the title and faced off against Vegeta, one half of The Co-Op Champions, in a non-title match on July 22nd. Despite having Nappa in his corner, Air Man handily defeated Vegeta, asserting himself as the superior Champion. Due to his interference in the match, Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman later had Brass Knuckles, Little Mech, and Mecha Zangief attack Nappa, ultimately turning him into a robot. With his masters on course to take over VGCW and his streak well underway, it seemed like the robot master was blowing everyone away instead of pushing. But within the midcard, a second rising was occuring. On August 6th, Air Man's first challenger would be decided: legendary former Casual Champion Red. Perhaps Air Man dismissed the Pokemon trainer, as the man had had little success since he had lost the title, and had already fought, and lost, to Air Man twice. It seemed, however, that Red had finally escaped the many issues that had dogged him since the last time he was Champion, and perhaps may very well be capable of proving the third time is the charm. To stress that point, Air Man would battle in a six-man post-Canon match on the same show...and lose, arguably ending his streak. The loss would only be a brief dip for what was to come. On August 19th, after a brief dustup with some bullies that Air Man was not involved in and would not affect the match, Air Man would enter the ring to face Red once more. It would be a close match, but Air Man would squeeze ahead with the advantage...right until Red hit him with a Giga Impact. The move would not be enough, and Air Man would seize an opening shortly thereafter and hammer Red with a frenzy, finishing with an Air Shooter and pinning the legendary former Casual Champion. Having broken the 'Saturn Curse' and proven himself Red's bane, Air Man may be flying high above more places than Monsteropolis, as the sky seems the limit for him. Soon Airman would have his next challenger...in the form of Fan Favorite Barret Wallace who had bested The Dictator M. Bison and Former VGCW contender Ness, with Airman's Streak over the past 2 seasons and Barret's over the current one, the two prepared to Face off at Endgame 8. And finally the fated day came and Airman would enter to some new entrance music and a determined look on his face, as the bell rung the two went back and forth and Barret would get in some good offence as would Airman, Barret would eventually land a Big Shot and almost put the Robot Master down, however Airman as he had many times before showed that he is called Undefeatable for a reason and proceeded to mount a counter offence before landing the dreaded Air Shooter securing the win and extending his large streak even further. Will anyone be able to dethrone Airman and take the Casual Title from him...or is Airman planning to give it up on his own...to go after a much bigger Prize? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Airman vgcw.png|Airman's old look all-my-powers-do-is-push-people-away.jpg|;_; airman feelings.jpg|Air Man had a hard life